Pernicious Repose
by briannah.hauff
Summary: Jordan has everything. She's a track star, is on the prom committee, has the hottest boyfriend, and her dad is the mayor. But will any of that save her from the burnt man with razors on his right hand?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my new story. FYI, this is a chapter story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_By. Briannah Hauff_

The boiler room erupts into life. The lighting illuminates the factory with a dark shade of crimson.  
I'm drenched with sweat as I walk through keeping an eye out for him. The man with the razors on his right hand. Some people call him the burnt man, but I'm one of the few that call him by his real name, or that even knows it; his name is Freddy Krueger.

Sadly, thats all I know about him since the town hid all the information on him like he was some kind of disease. When you think about it though, I guess he kind of is.

My heart skips a beat when screeching is heard from above me. I slowly move back when all of a sudden steam comes out of a pipe beside me, making me jump and hiss in pain as my elbow touches a hot pipe.

I hear laughter from above me and look up to see Freddy Krueger standing on a platform.

"Oh!", he says soothingly. "Did you hurt yourself?"

He jumps over the banister and lands softly right in front of me.

"Here, let me make it better!"

He walks a few inches closer when suddenly, I hear beeping in the background, that increasingly gets louder.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story and please review it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_By. Briannah Hauff_

I wake up in my bedroom and look around crazily for him, but don't see him. I instantly calm down and turn off the alarm clock that is blaring now. Pain is shooting through my elbow, and I look down to see a big red spot there. I sigh and get up to get ready for school.

* * *

30 MINUTES LATER

* * *

I stroll downstairs with my brown hair swinging back and forth in a ponytail. When I enter the kitchen, I see my mom sitting at the breakfast table. Sipping her coffee and watching the news. My dad is already at work, and my little brother, Ryan, is at the table eating cereal.

"Morning Jordan, how did you sleep?" asks my mom.

"Like a baby." I say sarcastically.

I grab my backpack and sling it onto my shoulder and go for the front door.

"Aren't you going to eat, first?"

"Not hungry!"

I walk out the front door and see my boyfriend, Sean, waiting for me in his blue, 84' Chevrolet Corvette C4.

"I thought you weren't picking me up today?" I say questionably.

"I wanted to surprise you!" he says elated.

"Well, it worked."

I get in the car and lean over to kiss Sean. When we break apart, I look into his deep brown eyes and interlace my fingers into his short dirty-blonde hair.

"Are you okay?" Sean asks.

"Yeah, it's just that I missed you." I say reassuringly.

"I missed you, too. Come on, lets go to school." he says as we drive away.

We park in the student parking lot, and just as I'm getting out of the car my friend, Katie, runs into my arms.

"Hahaha! Good to see you to Katie." I say while hugging her back.

Her boyfriend, Louise, comes over and greets Sean.

"Hey Louise! How was your spring break?" I ask

"Oh, hi Jordan! My spring break was great! How was yours?" Louise asks

"Tiring!" I say with exhaustion

"Yeah? Well I'm glad it was good." He says smiling.

I look back over to Katie and ask, "How was yours?"

"Awesome! My mom took me to Alaska to see her family."

"That's great! You guys needed a vacation."

"Yeah. We've been through a rough patch. Her family called her up and said they'd pay for our airplane tickets if we would come up."

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah!"

"Hey Katie, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" I look at her worriedly

"Sure, see you later, guys?" says Katie

"See ya!" both Sean and Louise shout back.

We walk over to a bench and sit down in the early morning sun.

"What's the matter? Have you been having those dreams again?" Nancy asks.

"How could you tell?" I ask defeated.

"By the bags under your eyes, and the white hair forming on your scalp. These dreams are really stressing you out!"

I look down and start to pick at my fingernails.

"Yeah they are, and it's the same dream over and over again."

"Could you tell me more about it."

I sigh, defeated, "There's always a man in my dream. He wears a ripped up, green and red striped sweater, a dirty fedora hat, and is terribly burnt. That's not the worst part, though."

"What's the worst part?"

"He has razor fingers on his right hand, and, and, …."

"And what Jordan?" Katie asks scaredly.

"He tries to kill me, and if he succeeds, I die in real life."

The school bell rings, signaling that school is starting soon.

"We'll talk more about this later, okay?" Nancy asks quickly with worry in her voice.

I nod and we both get up.

"I'll see you in fourth period!" she shouts, as she races off to her first class of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pernicious Repose**

_By. Briannah Hauff_

* * *

Katie's P.O.V.

* * *

I couldn't believe what Jordan had told me. About the burnt man and him terrorizing her in her own dreams. If I told her that I was having the same dreams, she would probably not believe me, and think that I am just messing with her. But how, how is it possible that Jordan and I are having dreams about the same man. It just doesn't seem logical. Yet, here we are not even related, and we both are having the same dream before we, or should I say I, even knew that. I have to tell her, yet it is harder than it sounds.

I get to my first class, P.E., and get ready for it. I sneaked an energy drink into my locker, and drank the whole thing before class. I had been going on four days of no sleep, and I felt like I was going to drop any moment. The only thing that was really keeping me awake and alive was the energy drinks, and the fear that is pumping through my veins. I go with the other girls to the gym and see our coach, Mrs. Artery, giving out yoga mats.

I yell, "What are we doing today, Mrs. Artery?"

"We are doing yoga with relaxation." she yells back.

I stop dead in my tracks. Out of all of the days to do relaxation yoga, she decides to do it today. I buck up my courage and go get my mat. I lay my mat down in the back, hoping that all the people in front of me would cover me from Mrs. Artery's sight.

"Alright everyone, sit cross-legged on your mats!" yells Mrs. Artery.

Everyone does what they are told and sits down.

"Now everyone close your eyes. Breathe in through your nose, and out through your mouth. Keep doing this for a few more moments." says Mrs. Artery.

As everyone closes their eyes, I don't. I don't need to relax anytime soon.

"Katie! You are in this class so you have to do what everyone else is doing, which is listening and follow orders." says Mrs. Artery timidly.

I let out a deep sigh and close my eyes.

"Alright class, do the same thing you were doing before. Breathe in through your nose, and out through your mouth while keeping your eyes closed, and staying relaxed." says Mrs. Artery soothingly.

I can feel my whole body relaxing and start to lose consciousness. I try to listen to her voice, but it keeps getting quieter and quieter, until I don't hear anything. All of a sudden, I hear hissing all around me, and footsteps coming toward me. I open my eyes and see that I am in the boiler room. My whole body tenses up and my breathing becomes shallow. The footsteps get louder and louder and I look around, thinking that someone is going to come into my view soon, but, no one comes. Until I feel a hand rest on my shoulder. I look up and see Freddy. My breathing comes up short and I can't speak.

"What's the matter Katie, cat got your tongue?" he says, then sticks his tongue out and cuts it off, making it land right in my lap.

I scream and jump up. I turn around to look at him, but, he's gone. I look up, but don't see him up on the walkway. I go up the nearest stairs, cautiously looking out for him. Once I'm on the walkway, steam comes out of a pipe next to me, making me jump and hit my elbow on the railing. I cower down, holding my elbow and hoping the pain will go away soon. Then I hear a chuckling right in front of me.

"I bet that hurt." he says with happiness in his voice.

Anger rises up in me and I get my voice back and yell, "Why don't you go back to hell, you asshole!"

All of a sudden his face fills with malice and he comes at me with his razor hand raised. He swoops his hand down on me just as I raise my arm to protect myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that its been awhile. My family and I have been moving and JUST finished moving everything over today. Thank you for being patient, and for that, I will post two chapters this week instead of one. I hope you enjoy them!**

* * *

_By. Briannah Hauff_

Chapter 4

* * *

Katie's P.O.V.

* * *

I woke up screaming bloody murder in class. Everyone jumped and turned around to look at me, with concerning faces. My breathing was heavy and I was drenched in sweat. I felt a sharp pain in my left arm, and looked down to find four deep scratches on my arm. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my arm, and then ran out of the gym to the nurses office.

"These are some real nasty cuts you have here, Katie. How on earth did you get them?" asks Nurse Jackie.

Uh, oh. What should I say?

"A dog attacked me when I was coming to school." I answered.

"Good Lord! I hope that dog is up to date on its shots! Do you know where it came from?" she asks worriedly.

At least she didn't question me on coming in late.

"No, I don't" I say.

"That's too bad. I'm going to go call the police and your mother. Keep pressure on that wound and I'll be back in a few." she says.

I do what she says, and kick my feet to keep myself awake. I look down at my wound and instantly become woozy. I look up right away and try to take deep breathes. I never knew I was so afraid of blood. Well, I guess I know now.

"All right Katie, I called the police and they are going to go look for the dog. Now lets look at these scratches now, shall we?" she says.

She lifts up the towel and turns my arm towards herself. I look away, hoping that I won't pass out.

"These are going to need stitches, Katie." she says.

"What, are you being serious?" I ask worriedly.

"I'm afraid so. It's okay, you have nothing to worry about." she says confidently.

She grabs her kit and starts stitching the wounds. Either I am just a big wuss, or getting stitches hurts. I hope I never have to have that again, unless they numb me or put me out.

"All done. See, now that wasn't so bad." she says.

The Nurse's Office door swings open all of a sudden with great force and hits the wall with a bang! And the person who did it is none other than my mother. Her eyes are bulging out of her sockets. Her hair is all frizzed up and she has the crazy look in her eyes. I don't know whether I should protect the Nurse or myself from her.

"What the hell happened, Katie!" she yells.

She runs over to my side looks at my bandaged arm, then looks up at the nurse.

"I'm taking my daughter home for the day, and she's not coming back until you find that malicious dog that did this to her!" yells my mom.

Nurse Jackie replies, "Mrs. Sanders, we are doing everything we can-"

"It's obviously not enough!" yells back my mom.

My mom grabs my hand and pulls me out of the Nurse's office. We go out the back of the school and into the visitor's parking lot. We got in my mom's silver '77 Datsun 810 Wagon and drove away.

My mom mumbles, "I can't believe they haven't done anything yet."

"Mom, yes they have. And you shouldn't worry about it. It's nothing, really." I reassure her.

"Nothing? You call this nothing!" her voice raises as she points to my arm.

"Mom, my arm is going to be fine. You shouldn't worry too much."

"I just don't know how we're not on the same page. You should be pissed off!"

A few seconds of silence go by, until she takes in a quick breath and looks at me with disgust in her eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask.

"You're trying to protect someone's dog from getting captured, aren't you?" she asks with rage in her voice.

"No! I would never do that!"

"Oh yeah, like you would never do that!"

"Mom, can you just be an adult about this and believe what I say, instead of trying to pick a fight with me."

The rest of the car ride home was filled with awkward silence. Neither one of us talked or even let out a peep. We got to the house and I went straight up to my room before my mom could get a chance to talk to me.

Just as I got up to my room, my phone started to ring. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I ask

"Hey, it's me." Louise answers

"Oh, hi. Why are you calling me?"

"I heard what happen. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I can skip class and come over if you want."

"No, don't that. I'm fine don't worry about me. Look, I'll call you later tonight, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you, too."

"Bye."


	5. Chapter 5

_By. Briannah Hauff_

Chapter 5

* * *

Jordan's P.O.V.

* * *

It was lunch time at school, and word had spread around that Katie had gotten attacked by a dog. Louise called Katie and talked a little with her and finally hung up.

"Is she okay?!" I ask.

"Yeah, she's fine." answers Louise.

"That's good." says Sean.

Louise looks down at his shoes and sighs.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"I'm just worried for her, that's all." he says.

"How about after school, I go over and check on her?" I ask.

"Could you please do that for me?"

"Of course."

The rest of the day goes by fast, (thank goodness) and I didn't have any troubles with falling asleep. I get out of school and walk over to Katie's house. I knock on her front door and wait for her to answer. Instead, her mom is the one that answers the door.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Sanders. Is Katie here?"

"Why yes she is. Could you be a good girl and help me get her to come down. She refuses to leave her room."

"Of course."

Mrs. Sanders lets me in, and I walk straight up the stairs to Katie's room. I knock on her door and wait for her to answer.

"Katie? It's me, Jordan. Can I come in?"

"Yes."

I open the door and see her sitting at her desk. She turns around and gives me a warm smile.

"How are you doing?" I ask.

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You know how you were telling me about the man you dream about every night?"

I gulp and feel myself sweating all of a sudden.

"Yeah, what about it?" I question.

"I'm having the same exact dreams as you are."

"Well thanks for making fun of the nightmares I'm having. That makes me feel better for telling you about them."

"No, I'm telling the truth!"

"Sure you are."

"He attacked me at school today."

"Stop lying!"

"I fell asleep in gym and he scratched me with his razors. A dog didn't hurt me, I lied!"

"What makes you think that I'll believe anything that comes out of your mouth!"

Katie grabs for her bandaged arm and starts ripping the gauze off.

"Don't do that Katie." I say exhaustedly.

She doesn't listen and takes the whole thing off to show me four, huge, claw marks. I put my hand to my mouth to keep myself from throwing up, and take a step back from her. I try to think of an explanation.

"That looks like a dog did it to me." I say with not that much sureness.

"A dog can't extend its claws that much and you know it! You're just too afraid to admit it!" Katie shouts.

"Okay, lets say that I do believe you. What the hell are we going to do! I have no idea of how to stop this guy from hurting me or you."

"We can go to the public library and find out who he is?" she says with hope.

"How the hell will that help us." I ask irritated.

"I think its better to know who he is so that we can figure out his weaknesses."

"Well, it's the only plan that we have, so lets do it."

"My mom's not going to let me go out, though."

"Just go out through your window and I"ll meet you out there. I'll tell your mom that you are going to take a little nap and will be down after that. Okay?"

"Okay. How the hell do you think these plans up so fast?"

"Just a fast thinker."

I go tell her mom and then go out the front to find Katie already waiting for me.

"You ready to go?" I ask

"Yeah! Let's go."

We leave her house and walk over to the public library. We go through all of the history of the town until we come down to one, very interesting article.

"Oh my god!" I exclaim.

"What! What's the matter?" Katie asks.

"This article I'm reading is devastating."

"What does it say?"

"There was a man in this town,ho's name was Freddy Krueger. He was a child molester. He would bring children to the factory that he worked at, down into the boiler room."

"What happened to them?"

"They all died."

"That's terrible!"

"You're telling me."

We were at the library till it closed, and sadly didn't find anything else on Freddy. We walked back over to Katie's house and went inside to find Katie's mom already waiting for us. Uh, oh.

"Where the hell were you?!" she yells.

"Mom! I thought you were already in bed? Don't you work tomorrow?" Katie asks.

"Don't try to change the subject. Where were you? I was worried sick. I almost called the police, Katie!"

"I'm sorry mom. I didn't mean to scare you. We were at the Springwood Public Library the whole time."

"What were you doing there for the last five hours, huh?"

"We, we were-"

"We were doing a project together for english." I answer.

"Why would your teacher give you something that big to do, after JUST coming back from spring break?" she asks.

"I don't know, but I agree with you on that. It's ridiculous."

We sit there in silence for a few seconds and don't say anything.

"Katie. Go to your room." says her mom in a whisper.

Katie doesn't say one thing and does what she is told.


	6. Chapter 6

_By. Briannah Hauff_

Chapter 6

* * *

Jordan's P.O.V.

* * *

I left Katie's house as soon as her mom finished chewing me out. I guess it wasn't the end of it, because when I got home my parents did the same thing. I finally went up to my room to find Sean sitting at my desk.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I came over to see you. Well I sneaked over, same thing." he says.

"No, it's not. If my parents hear you, or come in they are going to kill you, you know that, right?!"

"Of course I do, but I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about you, silly."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You can't fool me that easily. So tell me what's wrong?"

I sigh, "I'm afraid to fall asleep."

"What do you mean?"

I told him everything, from the nightmares, to me and Katie searching the web, everything. Sean seemed to believe me.

"I'm scared, Sean." I tell him.

"You don't have to be scared, I'm here to protect you. Come on, lets sit down and watch a movie. I'll make sure you don't fall asleep, okay?"

"Okay."

We sat down on the bed and Sean turned the TV on. I felt safe sitting next to Sean, even though I had no hope in surviving this situation.

* * *

Sean's P.O.V.

* * *

When Jordan told me everything that was happening, I didn't know whether to believe her or not. So I just decided to go along with it. I just thought it was all in her head and that she just needed some comfort and rest. So I decided on watching a movie with her. By the time we were halfway through the movie, she fell asleep. I slipped out of her embrace and turned everything off, and went out the window, hoping that I didn't wake anyone up.

* * *

Jordan's P.O.V.

* * *

I had fallen asleep. Sean had broken his promise to me and I no longer felt safe. I was in the boiler room again, with no sign of Freddy anywhere. SCREECH! I should have kept my mouth shut. I heard laughter erupt all of a sudden all around me and didn't know which way it was coming from, and it increasingly got louder and louder. The laughter stopped when screeching was heard from behind me. I turned around and saw him standing there, with a devious grin planted on his face.

"Welcome back Jordan! You've been gone for far too long, and now that your back, lets bring in the party!" he laughs while disappearing.

I immediately knew what he meant. He was going to bring all my friends in. I realized that all of this was my fault, I had told them about him and now their blood would be on my hands!

"Jordan? Is that you?"

"Sean!" I yell.

I turn around to find Sean standing there dumbfounded.

"Where are we? Is this a dream?"

"No, this is not a dream! It's all real and you have to get out of here now! You need to wake up!"

"Woah, woah, calm down, what is going on?"

"Freddy's here!"

"What?! Where?!"

"I don't know!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'll protect you."

Sean gently grabs my arm and pulls me into his embrace.

"Ssh, everything is going to be okay." he whispers into my ear.

"You don't know that Sean. You have no idea what he is capable of." I tell him.

"I do know what he is capable of, you bitch."

"Sean! What are you-"

My breath catches in my throat when I look up to see Freddy embracing me. I frantically try to get out of his grip but can't. Freddy raises his claws slowly and then stabs me in the back. I scream with pain and agony, and look right up into his dark, and soulless eyes.

"I've got you now, bitch!"


	7. Chapter 7

_By. Briannah Hauff_

Chapter 7

* * *

Katie's P.O.V.

* * *

After Jordan left, my mom came up and told me I was grounded from everything. I didn't know what I was going to do with all this time on my hands, with not going to school. Going to school usually helped me stay awake, except for today, but still, I had a better chance of surviving at school than I did at home. So I decided to turn my music up loud and craft. That was all I could think of to do, but go to bed. That didn't work out for me though because my mom came in.

"What the hell are you doing, Katie? Do you know how late it is and how loud your music is, you could've woken up the whole neighborhood for all I know?" she says while turning off my music.

"I'm sorry."

"Well, sorry doesn't cut it. Get in bed."

"Yes, mom."

I get up from my desk and lay down in my bed. My mom turns the lights off in my room, but doesn't leave. She closes my door and sits at my desk.

"What are you doing mom?" I ask.

"I'm making sure you actually go to sleep and not try to fool me." she says.

"Mom, you don't have to watch me, you can trust me."

"I don't think I have the capability to ever trust you again after what you did."

"I didn't mean to hurt you mom, I just had to get out of the house and get some fresh air."

"You can get enough fresh air from your room now that you are grounded, now go to sleep."

I sigh with defeat and turn my back to her. What am I going to do? If I fall asleep I'm going to die, and lets face it, I'm not ready to die.

I can feel minutes pass by slowly, and my mom is still sitting in the chair watching me. I can feel my whole body slowly start to shut down, ready to get some rest. I force myself to stay awake, and try to push thoughts into my head that people try so hard to keep out when going to bed. It worked for a while but that was it. My eyelids kept getting heavier and heavier and I couldn't do anything about it, and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

Instead of being in the boiler room this time, I was standing in front of an abandoned house. I had never seen this house before and had no idea why I was here.

"Hello."

I jumped practically across the street. That had scared the crap out of me. I turn to where the voice was and see a little girl standing next to me. The little girl looked so familiar, like I had seen her before somewhere. She had brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and was wearing a summer dress. One of her features that really popped out at me was her eyes. They were a hazy blue like Jordan's eyes, and that's when I suddenly noticed she looked a lot like Jordan. It sounded crazy but anything can happen in dreams, and I was certain that she was Jordan as a kid.

So to see if I was right I asked, "Hi, what's your name?"

"Jordan."

I was awestruck. I couldn't believe I was right, but what bothered me the most, was 'why is she here in this god awful place?'

"Why are you here, Jordan?"

"I'm stuck here."

"Stuck here? What do you mean?"

"You will know."

You will know? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"What is this place, Jordan?"

"It's his house."

"Who's house?"

"Freddy's, silly."

I look up at the house to see if I have ever seen it before, but all I could draw up was a blank. I go to look back down at Jordan, but find out she has disappeared.

"Jordan?! Where are you?!" I yell.

She doesn't answer me back and I knew then that she was not going to come back. The front door of the abandoned house suddenly opens slowly with a loud creak. I turn to look at it, expecting someone to come out, but no one does. So, with stupidity, I walk up onto the porch and go inside. Just as I step in, the door slams shut behind me. I try to open it but it won't budge. I hear another door open in the house. I turn around slowly, hoping that nothing is behind me. I look behind and there's no one. I start to hear squeaking in the hallway, and see a little girl riding on a tricycle. Except, this wasn't just any little girl, it was me. I could tell right off the bat. It was me when I was six, though I could barely remember anything that happened when I was six years old. My former self doesn't even notice me and rides past me into the next room. I start to follow her, when I hear someone shout my name from behind. I quickly turn around, to find myself not in the house anymore, but back in the boiler room, and there, standing just a few feet from me, is Freddy, holding Jordan's body. She looks at me and tries to reach out to me. When she does, I see that she has blood all over her. I jump back in shock and look into her eyes.

"I'm done for Katie. Get out of here before he gets you too." she shouts.

Freddy throws Jordan to the ground before she can say something else, and approaches me with great speed.

"One down, three more to go."


	8. Chapter 8

By. Briannah Hauff

Chapter 8

* * *

Katie's P.O.V.

* * *

I wake up right after what he said. I didn't know what to think about the dream. Is Jordan really dead? I throw the covers off me to get up, when out of the corner of my eye, I see something wrong with the sheets. I look at them, and see four large claw marks right through them. I scurry out of bed and run downstairs. My mom is already in the kitchen, and surprisingly making breakfast.

"Mom?"

"Katie! You're awake, how are you feeling?"

"Not so good, what's going on?"

I see my mom tense up and start to scramble around the kitchen.

"Mom, what is it? Just tell me."

She turns toward me with a sigh and looks into my eyes slowly.

"Jordan's dead."

"What do you mean?! How?!"

"Someone murdered her last night. Her brother, unfortunately, was the one who found her."

I was speechless, I didn't know what to say. All I could think about was what Freddy had said to me before I woke up. 'One down, three more to go'. If he meant what he said, then that means Louise and Sean are in danger. I ran towards the front door, put my shoes on, and ran out the door towards Louise's house first. I got to his house, but he wasn't there. I asked his parents where they thought he might be and they suggested Sean's house. I thanked them and ran to Sean's house. I got to his house and knocked on the door. I waited for a few seconds before he finally opened the door.

"Hey Sean. I'm guessing you heard the news already?"

"Yeah, I did."

"I'm sorry about Jordan, she was a good person. I came over as soon as I heard. Is Louise here?"

"Yeah he is. Come on in."

"Are your parents home?"

"No, they've been gone for about a week. They're on business."

"Oh."

We walk into the living room and I see messing with something.

"Louise."

"Katie! Are you okay? I was going to come over right after helping Sean."

"I'm not fine. I need to talk to the both of you guys now. It's really important."

"What is it?"

"Right before Jordan died, she told me that she was scared of a man in her dreams and was afraid he was going to kill her, and he did kill her."

"What are you talking about?"

"A man in her dreams, Freddy, killed her."

"No, some sick bastard sneaked in through her window and killed her."

"Freddy killed her, in cold blood."

"There is no Freddy, Katie."

"Yes, there is!"

"How would you know! For all we know, this is all in your head!"

"Because we were both having the same dreams about him, and he kept trying to kill us."

"What?!"

"If you burned your hand in the dream, you will wake up and find that your hand is burned. Anything that happens in the dreams, happens in reality. You bring it back with you. If you die in your dreams, you die in real life, and that's what happened to Jordan. She got killed in her dreams and died in real life."

"You are insane! Get out of my house, now!"

"Sean." Louise says.

"Get out Katie!"

I walk towards his front door and stop to say one more thing.

"Please be careful guys when you sleep. I don't want Freddy to get you like he got Jordan."

I open the door and go outside. As I'm walking down the driveway, I feel something grab my arm. I turn around to see that it's Louise.

"Can I join you?"

"If you want to. I thought you were going to help Sean?"

"He can handle it."

We walk in silence for a bit when Louise finally breaks the silence.

"I believe what you said back there."

"Are you talking about my rambling?"

"Yes."

"Why? Sean definitely thought different."

"Because I've been having the same dreams."

I stop in my tracks and look up at him in awe.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal and thought they would go away, but they didn't."

"How long have you had them?"

"About a week. My parents started giving me pills to help me sleep better."

"What kind of pills?"

"I don't know what they're called, but they keep you from dreaming, even though that is not very good on your health. You have to dream."

"Not unless it kills you."

"Your certain this, Freddy, killed her?"

"Yes, and I'm going to the cities archives to see if I can find anything."

"Can I help?"

"If you want to."

We went to City Hall to go through the archives, and with some luck, we got Louise's Aunt to show us where to go in a less amount of time it would have taken us to find it ourselves. To our dismay, we found out that many kids were killed in our neighborhood around our age.

"We are skrewed."

"Thanks Louise, that just made me feel a whole lot better."

"Sorry. Just being realistic."

"We need to make a plan."

"There's not a lot of options for us to do."

"Sadly, your right. I didn't want it to come down to this, but I've got a plan, and you're not going to like it."

"What is it?"

"We can fall asleep and give him our all."

"No, we are not going to do that, -"

"Do we have any other choice?"

"That plan is bad, let's just throw it away and think up another one."

"There is no other plan, Louise. You either do this with me, or I'll do it by myself"

"That's not fair, you can't do that to me. Push me into the corner, it's wrong."

"I'm sorry, but I have no other choice. I don't know how much longer I can stay awake."

"Okay. I'll do it. I'll help you, but we have to stick together no matter what, okay?"

"Okay."

Just then Louise's aunt comes in and looks at us regrettably.

"What's the matter?" we say in unison.

"I got a call from your mom Louise."

"Is everything okay?"

"She's fine. She was asking if I knew where you were and I told her you were here."

"Okay."

"She also wanted me to tell you that your friend, Sean, is dead."


	9. Chapter 9

_By. Briannah Hauff_

Chapter 9

* * *

Sean's P.O.V.

* * *

Right after Katie and Louise left, I went to my dad's liquor bar and cracked it open. I just started grabbing as many as I could and took them over to the couch. When I setted them all up, I just started downing all of them.

* * *

TWO HOURS LATER

* * *

A couple hours had gone by. I was drunk, sleepy, and was trying to do anything but think about Jordan. Why did this happen to her? She was a good person and didn't deserve what she got. The one person that I truly loved in life, and now she is gone, forever. I started to doze off, when I heard a bang in the entryway. I sat up right away to see that it was Katie. She saw me and walked over to me.

"You look terrible! Are you okay?"

"Why are you here, Katie? I thought I kicked you out."

"You did, but I'm back. Where did you get all of this liquor?"

I pointed over to my dad's bar area and Katie's eyes went all wide.

"Your dad's going to kill you, you know that, right?"

"Don't care."

She huffed and then started to take all of the bottles.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm throwing them away. I think you've had enough."

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have," she lurches back and looks at me, "you need to take a shower, you smell horrible."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Whatever."

I grabbed her wrist and turn her around to look at me.

"Give me the bottles."

"No. Trust me Sean, you've had enough. If you drink anymore, you're going to have a serious hangover tomorrow that you'll regret."

"I don't care! Give them to me! I want them all, now!"

She turns her back to me slowly and sighs.

"If you say so." she says in a deep menacing voice.

When she turns around, she becomes a different person. A man who is terribly burnt and has what looks like razors on his right hand. I'm shocked. I don't know what to do but just stand there in confusion and awe. In a split second he grabs my chin, forces me to open my mouth, and starts pouring all the liquor down my throat. I'm trying everything to get him off of me, but nothing works. I can't keep up and start chocking and drowning in it. My whole neck burns and my eyes are watering up. I struggle and try to find a way out, but can't. I look right into his eyes, and see there's something different about them from everyone else's. They have no life in them, only darkness, and I realized that the darkness is going to be the last thing I'm ever going to see.


	10. Chapter 10

_By. Briannah Hauff_

Chapter 10

Louise's P.O.V.

After my aunt told us about Sean, we left the city hall and ran over to his house. His parents happened to be there. From what we heard, they decided to come home early, to comfort Sean with what happened to Jordan. Now, they wouldn't have that chance. We went inside to find that our parents had beat us to the chase, and were already comforting them. Afterwards, Katie and I had to go our separate ways and go home. Before we left, I had told her I was going to come over later. Later that night, I tried to leave, but my parents wouldn't let me go, which meant I would have to sneak over after they went to bed.

5 HOURS LATER

When my parents lights turned off, I grabbed my jacket, went out the window, and ran over to Katie's house. I just hope she hasn't fallen asleep yet.

Katie's P.O.V.

It felt like forever since the last time I had seen Louise, even though it had only been a few hours. I heard a knocking at the window and turned to see Louise there.

I opened the window and said, "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry. My parents wouldn't let me go anywhere, so I had to wait till they fell asleep."

"Come on in."

He crawled in through the window and closed it behind him.

"Is your mom asleep?"

"Yeah, she went to bed awhile ago."

"Good, are you ready?"

"I guess so."

Louise gestured over to the bed, and we both lied down on it.

"Be careful, okay? I don't want to lose you, too." he says.

"Okay."

Right before we close our eyes, we place our hands into each others and hold tightly.

"I love you, Katie."

"I love you too, Louise."

Everything fades to black. When I open my eyes, I'm in the boiler room, but alone. I don't see Louise anywhere.

"Louise." I call faintly, but no one answers.

My hands start to get all clammy and I start to freak out. I don't know if I can do this on my own. I don't want to be alone in this. For the first time, I'm admitting I'm scared. I didn't realize it would be so hard to do this, to go in all guns blazing without back-up.

"Katie?"

I leave my consciousness to see that Louise is standing behind me.

"Louise!"

Hope starts to flood right through me.

"Have you seen him?"

"No, I hav-"

Before he can finish his sentence, something throw him across the room. I look to see what did it, and see that it is none other than Freddy.

"Aren't you two just adorable."

I turned away from him and ran towards Louise. I knelt down beside him and tried to get him to get up.

Freddy knelt down beside me and said, "Why do you want to be with him, when you have me?"

Louise finally got up and we ran. We ran up stairs and down a walkway, but that didn't help us, since he appeared out of nowhere right in front of us. He started walking towards us slowly as we turned around and went the other way. That didn't make it any better, since he just popped up right in front of us.

"Come on, I thought you would be smarter than this."

He walked closer to us and pushed us into a corner, with nowhere to run. Louise held me behind him, and tried to act all tough for me. As he walked closer, Louise was looking all around us for a weapon and locked eyes with the railing. One part of the railing was unscrewed and Louise went for it. He ripped a part of the bar up, and with no hesitation, stabbed it into Freddy's chest. Freddy turned his back to us while holding the bar in his hands. Louise looked over at me, until Freddy swung around really fast and stabbed him in the stomach. It was my fault. I didn't warn him in time. Louise collapsed to the floor and I crouched down to hold his body in my arms.

I looked at him and said, "Don't worry, Louise. Everything is going to be okay."

"No, it's no-" he said while chocking on his own blood.

He looked up at me, shaking in my arms, with tears in his eyes, and I could see him slowly fade away.

I started crying when Freddy interrupted and said, "Don't worry Katie, I'll be your new boyfriend."

I looked up at his smug face and punched him right in the nose. He staggered back shocked, but it didn't last long, when he lunged at me. When he grabbed me, everything went to black.


	11. Chapter 11

_By. Briannah Hauff_

Chapter 11

* * *

Katies P.O.V.

* * *

I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't in the boiler room anymore, and was actually back at the abandoned house. I looked around me, but saw no one. Laughter started up suddenly right behind me. It scared me, so I ran toward the house without looking back to see who it was. I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me instantly. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. I felt something tug at my hand and I jumped about a foot in the air. I looked down to see a little boy. He had raven black hair, and piercing blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Louise."

I should've known this, but it still shocks me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't think your crazy."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. When we got upstairs, he brought me into a room where two other children were sitting at the foot of a bed.

I walked cautiously over to them and said, "Hello?"

They both turned to me, and it was Jordan and Sean. I started tearing up but stopped myself from letting one come out.

"Do you know where Freddy is?" I ask.

"He's coming, and he's angry," Jordan and Sean say in unison.

"We're scared," says someone behind me.

I turn around to see my former self standing there.

I get over my shock and say,"You don't have to be scared. I'll be here to protect you from him."

"You don't understand. He's unstoppable." says Louise.

"Nothing evil is unstoppable. Only good is."

"I'm scared!" says Jordan.

"You don't have to be scared anymore. You can fight him. You have the power to do it, you just don't know it."

They all start to look down at their feet and ponder what I had been telling them.

"If you guys help me stop him, you will no longer be stuck here."

They all look at each other and seem to know what they are each thinking about. They all nod and look at me.

"We'll help you." they all say.

"Thank you."

Then, with such force, something shoves me out of the room and pushes me towards the stairs. I go tumbling down them, hitting my head every once in a while. I finally stop rolling and lay there to moan to myself. I hear creaks on the stairs, as if someone is going down them. I hear the footsteps stop right in front of me and make no more noise. I slowly, though regretfully, look up to see Freddy looking down at me with a big smirk on his face.

"That looked like it hurt."

"I'm going to take the children away from you." as I said that,

he picks me up by the throat and says, "That's never going to happen. Their mine, and they'll do as their told."

He throws me across the room and I land on a dining table breaking through it. I start coughing from all the dust and hear Freddy slowly come over. I look around for a weapon and decide to use a shard of wood. When he's about to pick me up again, I swing around and stab him in the hand. He yells out loud and moves away from me to look at his hand. I get up as fast as I can and start to run away. Right when my hand touches the front door knob, something pulls on my shirt, and I go flying back into the room. I fall and land on my back. As I'm getting up, Freddy comes right beside me and holds me down.

"You're not going anywhere."

As Freddy is about to kill me, someone calls him out from behind him.

As he turns his head, I see that it is Jordan and the other children.

"You shouldn't be here!" yells Freddy.

"We're not going anywhere."

"And what makes you think that that's going to happen?"

"We're not afraid of you anymore."

"What?" he growls

"You can no longer harm us. We're not afraid anymore."

Freddy moves away from me, clutching his chest. He looks shocked and pissed off.

"You're not going anywhere." he says.

Freddy starts walking toward the children just as Jordan says,

"We take back every bit of energy we gave you."

Freddy stops dead in his tracks when a bright light bursts out of his chest. He screams and falls to his knees. More light bursts out of him and he falls to the ground.

I walk up to him and say, "So do I."

Freddy screams even louder and explodes in an overwhelming light.

* * *

...

* * *

I woke up in my bedroom. I knew by how bright my room was, that it was late morning. I looked over at my side and saw Louise, still as can be. Tears started rolling down my face to the point where everything was blurry. I clumsily got up and yelled for my mom. She bursted through the door in a matter of seconds. It only took her a second before she saw Louise. She went up to me, pulled me into a hug, and walked me out of the room. We went downstairs and she sat me down at the dining table.

"I'm going to call the police, honey. Everything is going to be okay."

Before I could say anything, she ran into the kitchen and dialed 911.

"The police are coming. They're going to be here any minute."

My mom pulled up a chair and rubbed my back until the police came.

They took us to the police station to be questioned after they brought out Louise's body. Our house was surrounded with neighbors and Louise's parents. I didn't have the courage to look at them.

After a few hours of being interrogated, they were convinced that I didn't kill Louise. I'll admit, a lot of weight was taken off my shoulders when I was proved innocent, but it still didn't make me feel any better about the whole situation.

We were finally released from the station and got to go home.

As we were driving home, my mom looked over at me and said, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know, mom."

"Do you want to stay somewhere else for a while until your ready?"

"If you want to do that mom, I'm okay with it."

A sudden chill went down my back and I shoved my hand into my pockets. When I did that, I felt something in my left pocket. I grabbed what ever it was pulled it out. I opened my hand slowly and saw that it was a locket. It was made of yellow gold and had a very thin gold chain. The locket was oval shaped and had swirl designs. I opened it up and saw a saying written on the right side of the locket. The saying read, 'Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil.' On the left side of the locket was a picture of my friends and me as kids, smiling. I smile stretched across my face. I closed the locket and put the necklace around my neck. I held the locket in my hand and took a deep breath. It was at this moment that I truly felt safe, happy, and thankful.

* * *

THE END

* * *

**I do not have ownership over Freddy Krueger or any of his movies. This story is closely related to the first movie and its characters but I don't own any of them. **

**Thank you so much for reading my story. This is really my first time writing a chapter story. I hope you liked it and enjoyed it. I'm also sorry it took a long time before I published the last chapter.**


End file.
